A three-dimensional structure memory device is proposed in which memory holes are formed in a stacked body of a plurality of electrode layers on a substrate, and in which a charge storage film and a channel extending in the stacked direction of the electrode layers are provided in the memory holes. The electrode layers are formed by a metal material being buried in the stacked body via slits, etc. Thereafter, interconnect portions are formed in the slits, and the substrate and the interconnect portions are electrically connected.